


your voice is music to my ears

by pcyeosh (sujebi)



Series: you, to me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Community: playboys0408, M/M, Noise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol finds out some other advantages in having a personal studio. Oh, and also how his new Sennheiser microphone picks up voice really nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice is music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [playboys0408 kink fest 2016](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When he is in the mood, composing and writing lyrics, locking himself in his studio making music, Chanyeol thinks nothing else matters in the world other than his passion. Inspiration is a delicate matter. He has to channel it as soon as it comes, because it could be gone as fast as it comes, too. It’s almost like some kind of self-therapy for him, as a way to fulfill his creative needs. When a good song comes out of it as a result, he thinks of it merely as a bonus from his own personal satisfaction.

So that’s why Chanyeol had decided to sleep on the floor of his personal studio the night before, not bothering to go back to the dorms as his body was already spent on a long night of arranging notes and singing melodies. There is nothing more satisfying than falling into a deep slumber after pouring all of himself into his works, drifting into the dreamland with a peaceful mind and a sated conscience of accomplishment.

But that aside, there is nothing like waking up to a horny boyfriend grinding on your lap.

“Shit, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groans, eyes barely open. He tries to make out what is going on in front of him. Baekhyun. Bare legs. Bouncing on his lap. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, ass pressing harder on Chanyeol’s crotch. That earns him a choked moan. “Waking you up, dumbass.” He drawls. He then splays his fingers on Chanyeol’s abdomen, whining at the feeling of hard muscles under the shirt. He grinds down once again, keen on making the half-hard cock spring to life.

“Ah-- ah, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol sits up and holds Baekhyun’s hips still, clearly sensing something wrong with his boyfriend. Baekhyun whines in protest, hands scrambling to get a hold of Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Chanyeol lets his lover have his way with him, moaning into the kiss, licking into Baekhyun’s mouth-- and that’s when he tastes it. Alcohol.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss with a chuckle. “Look at you, Baekhyun, all wrecked up like this.” He caresses Baekhyun’s pink-tinted cheek. “Did you drink too much after the shoot? What time did you get home, anyway?”

“Not too much,” Baekhyun says, breathing hard, lips still pressing onto Chanyeol’s. Definitely lying. Chanyeol can practically taste shots of rum dripping off those lips. “I just missed you…” he trails off.

“More like missing my dick.” Chanyeol says smugly, hands trailing down onto supple thighs encasing his lean ones.

A lazy smirk slowly creeps on Baekhyun’s face. “Damn right.” He says, biting his lower lip.

Baekhyun quickly yanks off Chanyeol’s sweatpants, the latter lifting his hips to help getting rid of the clothing. Baekhyun moans at the sight of Chanyeol’s cock springing up. He scoots back and leans down, taking a good look on the bared cock, already hard and leaking precome in front of him. Despite his state of inebriation, incredulously he asks, “You don’t even wear panties?”

“Not in the vicinity of my own personal studio.”

Baekhyun scoffs at the response, sending hot puffs of air to Chanyeol’s sensitive tip. Chanyeol jerks up at the sensation, and Baekhyun quickly laps at the precome pooling on the head. He sucks at the tip, slowly going down while working magic with his tongue under the shaft, sending Chanyeol breathing hard and groaning out his name. He continues his ministrations, getting more turned on at Chanyeol’s hand finding its way to tug on his hair. Baekhyun moans in arousal just as he gets the familiar feel of the tip hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Baek--” Chanyeol yanks his hair, hips jerking up, burying himself closer to the hilt. “I want to fuck you.”

Baekhyun moans even more, wet slurping noises filling the studio as he sucks hard on Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol bucks up again in reflex, so close to just start fucking Baekhyun’s mouth. But Baekhyun seems to like the idea as he releases Chanyeol’s dick with a pop.

He sits up straight and bunches his shirt up, baring pale, bruised skin-- Chanyeol loves to mark what’s his-- and a pair of pink erect nubs. He then trails his pretty hand down his side, tracing the curves, before settling on the waistband of his brief and tugs it down a little, revealing the red, leaking head of his dick.

“Then fuck me, Chanyeol.” He smirks.

Chanyeol feels his cock twitch as he scrambles to get up, because, _damn_ , drunk Baekhyun is even better at stimulating his libido. He yanks Baekhyun off the floor, and then props the man up on his work desk. He settles himself between the supple thighs, quickly latching onto one of the nubs, sucking another bruise there before doing the same to the other one. Baekhyun is panting hard, and Chanyeol catches his breath as he claims those luscious lips once more.

“Mmh,” Chanyeol feels all over Baekhyun’s body, squeezing the right places and curves, feeling the man arching to his touches, “so pretty.” His hands trail down to the juicy thighs, pinching them hard.

“Mmmh, Chanyeol--” Baekhyun moans out at the sting. Chanyeol spreads his thighs, lifting them up and then strips Baekhyun out of his underwear. He is now practically naked, spread out helplessly on Chanyeol’s desk, with his hole presented as a feast to the said man’s giant dick.

Chanyeol licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, before replacing his tongue with three long fingers, shoving them into the wet lips. Baekhyun sucks at them intently, coating them with his saliva before releasing them in a gasp when he feels Chanyeol’s hard dick grinding on his entrance.

“Just give it to me-- ah, yes! Haa…” Baekhyun goes crazy as soon as he feels Chanyeol’s finger inside him. It’s so unusually big and long, and always stretches him better than his own. Chanyeol immediately follows it with a second finger, sending him bucking his hips.

“Damn, you always take it so well, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol pants, mouthing at Baekhyun’s exposed skin and continues moving his fingers inside the man in a scissoring motion.

“Mmmh, yes… yes!” Baekhyun keens in pleasure, thrashing under Chanyeol's hold while gripping hard on the table edge to keep him upright. In the midst of it, his knee bumps against the microphone on the table, sending it off almost crashing to the floor. Chanyeol gasps in panic, before saving the equipment and moving it farther from the edge.

“Chanyeol, more!” Baekhyun whines in protest, unsatisfied with the half-assed fingering by a distracted Chanyeol. Grunting, Chanyeol shoves the third finger in, sending Baekhyun arching off the table with the most pornographic moan he has ever heard, echoing in the soundproof room.

Right then, a wicked idea flashes through Chanyeol’s mind.

He continues to finger Baekhyun, pumping the digits up and down, barely grazing the spot Baekhyun wants him to touch. He keeps Baekhyun on the edge while his other hand frantically works with the computer keyboard.

“Ah, Chanyeol-- go deeper, ah--” Baekhyun whines while moving his hips, trying to gain more pressure on his prostate.

Chanyeol curses. His cock is twitching at the sound of Baekhyun’s moans. He hits the final key on the keyboard and smirks to himself. Now he can focus on eliciting the most erotic moans from his lover.

He curls his fingers inside Baekhyun, pressing it to a spot he knows too well by now. Baekhyun lets out a gasp, thighs quivering.

“Right there-- ah,” he pants. Chanyeol presses his fingers again, thrusting on the same spot over and over.

“Ah, ah! Chanyeol! Stop-- ah, I’m close!” Baekhyun lets out a long groan as Chanyeol keeps his fingers ramming into him. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s cock and digs his thumb on the slit, pressing on Baekhyun’s prostate at the same time. “Chanyeol!!” Baekhyun’s hips jerk up and he comes with a cry.

Without a hitch, Chanyeol pulls out his finger and tugs on his own cock with the cum-stained hand. “Get ready for more, Baek.” He aligns his cum-slick cock with Baekhyun’s abused entrance. In one swift move, he pushes his cock all the way to the hilt.

“Chanyeol, damn you-- ah! Ah, you’re so… big!” Baekhyun cries out, still sensitive from his release. Chanyeol stays deep and grinds his hips in a circular motion. He leans down and latches his lips on one of Baekhyun’s nub, sucking on it, while he rubs on the other one with his thumb.

“Chan-- ah--” Baekhyun lets out another moan, his cock getting hard again from the stimulation.

Chanyeol gives the hard nub a last suck, “Hnggh, fuck--” Baekhyun pants, before moving to trail on Baekhyun’s jaw. He gives shallow thrusts while sucking on each spot, leaving his mark, until his lips get to Baekhyun’s ear.

“Who said he’s missing my cock?” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear and starts to thrust deep into Baekhyun’s hole. He buries himself all the way to the hilt before pulling out almost completely, only leaving the tip, and then plunges back in slowly until his whole length is sheathed inside.

“Ah-- yes! Ah, right there! Yes! Haa… so good-- ah!” Baekhyun’s endless moan keep reverberating through the room. One thing Chanyeol loves about his lover is that Baekhyun has always been vocal. He thinks it’s one of the reason their fuck sessions always stay long and messy-- because possibly there is _no one_ that couldn’t _not_ be turned on by the sounds Byun Baekhyun makes.

It’s a good thing that they had decided to fuck in his studio.

“So tight, Baek--” Chanyeol groans. He starts to fasten his pace, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hips. It’s not the first time Chanyeol takes Baekhyun raw, but every time they do it he never seem to get over how mind-blowingly good Baekhyun feels, skin on skin, wrapped around his cock.

“Does it-- hnn, ah, does it feel good--” Baekhyun cries out a moan as Chanyeol drives particularly harder into him, “hngh, Yeol?”

Chanyeol leans down and bites on Baekhyun’s nipple, once again abusing the nub, earning him a breathy yelp from the smaller male.

“Damn right it feels good, Baek.” Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, dazed. “You always feel so good--” he feels Baekhyun’s fingers gripping his hair, yanking him up to meet in another lip lock.

“I want it hard-- ah!” Baekhyun looks wrecked, lips swollen, body rocking back and forth with Chanyeol’s every thrust. “Fuck me _harder_ , ngh, Chanyeol.”

“Fuck, Baek--” Chanyeol grunts at the way Baekhyun clenches around his shaft. “You want it hard?” He hisses.

Chanyeol suddenly pulls out, leaving Baekhyun desperately whining at the loss. It doesn’t take long before he is being reduced back into a sobbing mess when Chanyeol flips him over and plunges his cock back in, ramming into the tight, waiting hole.

“Isn’t. This. Hard. Enough?” Chanyeol says, each thrust punctuating each word. He pulls back Baekhyun’s hips in time with his thrusts, making it go deeper, hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot over and over.

“Ah, ah, so-- hngh, so good--” Baekhyun is spluttering out incoherent moans, body slumping against the desk. He has his cheek pressed against the hardwood, trembling elbows already giving out to the constant pleasure spreading through his body. His skin is glowing, covered in a thin layer of sweat glistening under the light.

Chanyeol hikes Baekhyun’s legs up by the back of his thighs, spreading them wider and lifting his ass higher, taking him in a new angle that makes him seeing white. He locks his dangling feet behind Chanyeol’s thighs, thrusting back desperately.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants, “ah, I’m close--”

With an abundance of self-restraint, Chanyeol halts his thrusts abruptly, staying deep inside his lover but not pressing onto the right spot. Baekhyun whines once again, louder this time. He is trying to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s dick, but his lover’s strong arms hold him still.

“Chan-- haa, why did you stop?!” Baekhyun is dangerously close to cumming, unsatisfied without Chanyeol’s cock ramming into him through his orgasm.

“Beg for it.” Chanyeol grinds on Baekhyun’s prostate. “Say it to the microphone, Baek.”

Desperate for release, Baekhyun misses the remark completely. “Please, please, Chanyeol, I need you-- fuck me, ah, fuck me good! I need you to fuck me open and, _nnnggh_ , fill me with your cum-- ah! Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol starts to ram hard into him midway, sending him off on a tangent and letting out moans and sobs of how good the dicking his lover is giving him right now.

“Good _boy_.” Chanyeol pants into Baekhyun’s ear. “Let it all out.”

Baekhyun comes untouched, crying out Chanyeol’s name while still being fucked onto the desk. His hole clenches hardly around Chanyeol’s member, eliciting a deep growl from the taller; before the thrusts become erratic and he is finally being filled by his lover’s seed.

Chanyeol keeps thrusting into Baekhyun, drowning in his orgasm bliss, forcing his cum out of his lover’s hole and letting it trail down onto the thick thighs currently trembling in pleasure. His pace gradually becomes slower, until it eventually comes to a stop.

“Dammit, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says breathlessly, pulling out. “That was amazing.” He collapses down onto the office chair by his desk. Baekhyun looks back at him, still spent and slumped over the desk, looking thoroughly fucked and tempting. The man is sporting that devilish smirk as if wanting to challenge him.

His lover is truly the epitome of devil’s temptation.

Chanyeol can’t help it, the evidence of his arousal is slowly growing between his legs. “I’m getting hard again.”

Baekhyun raises up from his position, stretching his body and gracing Chanyeol with a show of curvy ass and hips. He turns around, then slowly climbs onto Chanyeol’s lap, trailing his hands softly on chiseled chest and broad shoulders. “Want a ride?”

Chanyeol bucks his hips up in response, bouncing Baekhyun on his lap, before mauling the smaller’s lips with his own. It’s going to be a _long_ night.

-

He finishes up with a three-hours long, raw recording material on his computer at the end of the night.

-

Baekhyun is beyond mortified when he catches Chanyeol some other day, jacking off in the studio with some high-definition headphones on.

“You recorded it?! What the fuck, Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun repeats himself for the nth time, after figuring out _things_ , in front of his amused lover who seems to be asking for a nice kick in the ass.

“It was kind of like a spur in the moment thing.” Chanyeol quips nonchalantly, one hand fiddling with the computer mouse. “Now it’s totally gonna be premium fap material.”

“Oh my god. This is _not_ happening to me.” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, fanning himself with his hands and still having problem dawning on the fact that _there is a three-hours long recording of himself moaning and begging like a bitch in heat_.

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs Baekhyun’s flailing hand, pulling the frantic man to sit on his lap. “You should hear yourself, Baek. I’m not lying when I said premium fap material--”

“Chanyeol, I’m not jacking off to my _own_ _voice_ , okay?!” Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off, whipping his head to properly glare at his lover. “Besides, you can always have the _real_ thing! Live!” He gestures to himself. “You don’t need that stuff!”

Chanyeol even has the audacity to _pretend_ considering his argument, tapping a finger on his chin and nodding in an overly obnoxious manner. “Good point there.”

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh. “Exactly! Now delete it. Right now.”

“Well, actually,” Chanyeol starts, “I’ve been meaning to use some parts of it in my compositions--”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT PARK CHANYEOL--”

“It’s not going to be obvious! It’s gonna be like that one where I used dog barks as the beats--”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Seriously, if you do that, we’re done.” His voice is as cold as ice and it pierces right through Chanyeol’s ears.

He is silent, for once, at Baekhyun’s threat. But after a beat, he says, “Then that’s the more reason to keep the file.”

-

It takes Chanyeol a week and more than a dozen of rose bouquets and love letters-- also maybe quite _a lot_ of Supreme hoodies and snapbacks, plus a few of limited edition Nike and Adidas-- to get Baekhyun to talk to him again. Oh, and to his dismay, deleting the sacred recording file.

“You won’t mess around again this time, okay?” Baekhyun looks up at him, lips pressed into a tight line.

“Nope,” Chanyeol pops the syllable, “I learnt my lesson.”

“Good.” Baekhyun tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s lips. “Now we can get to the good part.” He catches Chanyeol in a chaste kiss, fingers locking behind the his lover’s nape. The taller melts into the kiss, winding his arms around his petite lover’s waist, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss with a sigh. “Is this the part where the make-up sex begins?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes into Chanyeol’s lips, then looks up at him right in the eyes, “and I can be as loud as you want.”

Chanyeol never gets hard so fast before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens after you read Korean smut fics (I swear more than half of the dialogues are moans, okay). And pardon for the obvious title (TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT RIGHT).


End file.
